


Draco's Birthday Surprise

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Cross-Generation Relationship, Double Penetration, Kissing, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gives Draco a most unexpected Birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco's Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Draco and Harry Birthday Prompt Commentfest over at HD_and_sons on Livejournal. The prompt I filled was left by ffaddict89  
> Story contains explicit sex that contains slash, incest, and cross gen pairs. Do Not Flame!! All other warnings for the story are in the tags!! :D

**Draco's Birthday Surprise by HPFangirl71**

“Happy Birthday, Draco!” 

Harry’s words were intermixed with those of another sprawled out naked upon our large double bed. I was shocked into silence at seeing Harry’s youngest son tied by satin ribbons to the bed we shared, birthday or not.

“Harry…” I said slowly… hesitantly, unsure of just how I was supposed to react to such an unexpected surprise.

How exactly was one supposed to react to having their wildest fantasy suddenly played out as an insane reality?

Harry quickly looked worried as he took in my uncertain expression.

“Draco, darling… are you okay? I mean… is _this_ okay? Was I wrong in thinking you’d want this?” Harry asked in a worried tone.

I couldn’t seem to answer. My thoughts scattered like the wind as my blood quickened at the beautiful sight laid out before me. For the love of Circe, I wanted to say yes so badly! Albus Severus Potter was the mirror image of his handsome father, whom I’d been in love with since I was a mere boy of thirteen. Looking at Al was like falling into a pensieve of our younger days at Hogwarts, he was every bit in looks a young Harry. The dark tousled hair and emerald eyes made me ache with longing every time I saw him. It’d always been a fantasy of mine since I’d often wondered what it would have been like if I’d only confessed my feelings to Harry that much earlier, when we were seventeen and not thirty five. 

“What exactly am I supposed to say to this?” I asked him in a moment of uncertainty.

Harry didn’t say a word but Al’s voice rang clear and sure from across the room.

“I know what it is dad, why he’s so hesitant. He’s afraid you’ll feel betrayed. He doesn’t want you to think you’re not enough for him, isn’t that right Draco?”

I turned toward Harry, my grey eyes full of questions. Harry pulled me close, our foreheads just touching.

“Draco darling, I wouldn’t have offered you this if I wasn’t completely certain of your love for me.” Harry whispered into my ear. 

I was still stuck at a precipice, unable to make a decision for fear of making the wrong one. Even after ten long years with Harry I was still afraid of being tested, of being found not worthy and thrown to the wayside. No matter how many times Harry confessed his love to me; I still found it hard to believe. What man would willingly want to share his lover with another? I’d always known Harry to be different, to throw caution and convention to the wind. Could this be just another part of what made him uniquely Harry or was it all some devious trick, concocted by Albus’ young Slytherin mind…?

“It’s not a trick, Draco,” Al broke in, almost as if he could read my mind.

“You’re only attracted to me because I look like my dad. I know that… hell everyone with eyes knows that! If you’re wondering why I’d do this… Well, to be perfectly honest, it’s just about the sex. Nothing more… I just want to get buggered by two of the most powerful and certainly sexiest men in the Wizarding world. What gay boy doesn’t fantasize about that for Merlin’s sake?”

Suddenly I felt at ease. How could I have doubted Harry’s sincerity? The man was nothing if not completely honest. I pressed a kiss upon my husband’s lips, a kiss that was hard and urgent.

“You have got to be the most wonderful, generous husband in the world!” I gushed, leaving Harry’s side to approach the bed.

I let my hands glide slowly up Al’s legs, wedging myself between the youngster’s thighs. I placed teasing kisses upon those muscles, before finally turning my attention to Al’s beautiful cock. It was a dusky pink at the tip and lightly tanned across its long length, all nestled in a bed of fine black hairs. It was so unlike Harry’s which was larger in girth and deeply veined. My tongue swept out lightly to tease at the tip of Al’s member and suddenly I had a bold idea.

I slid upward, my fully clothed body causing friction against Al’s naked one. I kissed the boy on the lips and it was eagerly returned. I spotted the bit of kohl lining the boy’s eyes and it made me slightly uneasy. Al was so young, yet this was truly what I wanted for my birthday. I bent down close and whispered within Al’s ear. He seemed surprised for a moment by what I wanted but then just nodded solemnly at me. 

“I can do it. I know I can.” He whispered back as his father watched us from afar, clearly wondering.

I pulled myself off Albus and with a wave of my hand; the boy’s bindings released him.

“But, Draco, I thought you wanted your gift.” Harry exclaimed aloud.

“I do,” I said, “Just not like this…” 

The smirk on my face was filled with mischief as I rose up to remove my clothing. I could feel two sets of emerald eyes staring at me as each bit of my pale flesh was exposed. Al was waiting at the edge of the bed as I lay myself down in the middle of it. He slid himself up my body, our cocks sliding together in perfect unison as our lips collided blissfully. Al’s hands were sure and steady as he pulled at both our cocks. I relaxed, knowing now for certain that Albus truly wanted this. I could see Harry out of the corner of my eye, watching us as we kissed and fondled each other. I wondered at what Harry must be thinking as he watched his own son undressing his husband. Did it turn him on? It seemed to, if the tenting of his trousers was any indication.

It wasn’t long before I had my cock shoved up Al’s tight arse. It felt delightful to fuck the boy and soon we were both motioning for Harry to join us. He had his cock already out, the scene before his eyes, obviously too much to resist. He seemed hesitant to join us at first but it was Al who was able to convince him.

“Al, baby, you don’t have to do this. I only brought you here for Draco. I don’t expect anything more from you.”

Harry’s words seemed strained as he spoke them, most likely from the perverse desire he was feeling toward his son. I knew he was nothing if not honorable but I also knew that he hid away a dark side that most didn’t get to enjoy. 

“Fuck me, daddy.”

The words were a mix of the innocent and perverse. A command that I knew I’d never be able to resist but this wasn’t me we were talking about, this was Harry. Would he be willing to fuck his own son or had we pushed him too far?

“I want to share him with you.” I whispered my voice raw with desire.

I saw a mischievous gleam in Harry’s eyes as he slowly undressed and came over to join us on the bed. In a matter of minutes, Albus was filled to the brim by both our cocks. I could feel Harry’s prick as it slid back and forth against my own and the friction was utter bliss to my senses. We exchanged kisses between the three of us, reverently touching one another as we let our bodies rule our instincts. Whatever brief worries Harry had held about any of this were soon erased as pleasure overtook us all. 

Al’s rim clenched greedily to the impressive amount of cock that filled his hole and I could feel myself riding the edge for a very long time. I was shocked that any of us lasted as long as we did before finally succumbing to mind blowing orgasms. My release came perfectly timed with Harry’s own and I could feel our seeds mixing together as they spilled forth and filled Albus up with wet warmth. With a few well-orchestrated tugs at the boy’s prick, had him spilling himself onto my stomach. I swept the sticky liquid up with my fingers and licked at them. The taste burst forth upon my tongue and I kissed Harry, in an effort to share the flavor with him. 

Sliding free of Al’s body, I saw brief regret hovering in Harry’s eyes but I still hoped for the best. His gaze purposely avoided his son’s as the boy made as if to leave.

“No!” I said, grabbing Harry by the shoulders, letting him see the anger in my eyes.

“This is my birthday and nobody gets to feel guilt for what just happened, do you hear me Potter?”

Harry seemed shocked at my outburst. He didn’t say a word, just shook off my grip and lay down next to me.

“Albus, don’t leave.” I said, grasping at his arm.

“I’m sorry, Draco. I have to go.”

I watched as Al put on his pants and trousers. I refused to let this end like this.

“Thanks a fucking lot, Potter!” I blurted out.

Harry began sputtering some nonsense but I refused to hear it, I was on a tirade now.

“Thanks for taking the best birthday present ever and turning it into the worst! We’re all adults for fucks sake!”

Harry seemed even more regretful now but it wasn’t because of anything sexual. Harry hated seeing me upset or angry, which in short, meant I was a right spoiled prat for a husband but he seemed to love me just the same.

“I’m sorry… Al, please… Stay.”

I worried it might be too late but then Al smiled at his father. The shame in Harry’s green eyes had been replaced with love. I reached out for Al’s hand and quickly spelled his clothing away. His gangly naked form fell in between Harry and I upon the bed. Our arms wrapped together around Albus and our lips connected in a tender kiss.

“Happy Birthday, Draco.” Harry said in a quiet whisper.

“Thank you both,” I whispered back, pulling them even closer. This had definitely been the best birthday ever!


End file.
